Orgulho e Preconceito
by backtoavalon
Summary: Ela havia deixado seu orgulho controlar suas emoções, ele havia deixado seu preconceito controlar suas ações. Mas talvez houvesse entre eles mais do que apenas o ódio que suas famílias sentiam uma pela outra.
1. Chapter 1

Créditos: Os personagens não são meus, pelo menos a maioria, eles pertencem à J.K. Rowling. O título é o nome de um livro de Jane Austen

* * *

Era o início do meu sexto ano em Hogwarts, lá estava eu de novo com os meus amigos e metade da minha família, o que não era pouca coisa. Al e eu estávamos ansiosos para começar esse ano, afinal, éramos alunos do N.I.E.M. agora, havíamos escolhido nossas aulas e teríamos algumas aulas vagas a mais, isso realmente estava deixando Al bastante animado esse ano.

Al, Katy e Roxanne eram meus melhores amigos desde que entramos em Hogwarts, bom, no caso do Al e da Roxanne, desde antes disso, mas o fato é que eram sempre eles três que estavam comigo sempre que eu precisava e, além deles, como eu já disse, tinha o resto da minha família, o resultado disso é que eu sempre tive muitos amigos e também que quase dois terços da grifinória eram feitos de Weasleys e Potters, o que podia ser irritante às vezes, mas na maioria do tempo era muito divertido, o James e o Fred, por exemplo, pareciam ter herdado o senso de humor do tio George e estavam sempre aprontando alguma coisa e isso sempre nos rendia boas risadas.

E tinha o quadribol, eu jogava no time da Grifinória como artilheira, James, Fred e Louis estavam no time também. O James era o apanhador, ele costumava dizer que isso era um "legado dos Potter", Fred era batedor e Louis o goleiro. Tínhamos ganhado a taça três vezes até agora, e era ótimo fazer parte do time, parecia que aquele era o meu lugar, era onde eu me sentia bem.

Basicamente, os anos que eu havia passado em Hogwarts até agora tinham sido feitos de bons momentos. Bons, exceto os momentos em que estávamos brigando com o pessoal da sonserina, nessas horas James e Fred se uniam a nós quatro porque se tem uma coisa que eles não perderiam é uma briga. Todos nós já tínhamos pegado uma boa quantidade de detenções por causa disso, mas, o que me consolava é que os nossos adversários também tinham que cumprir essas detenções. Isso pode soar mal, mas só porque eu ainda não contei quem era o meu inimigo mortal: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, sim, o próprio. E isso já fazia tempo, desde o primeiro ano parecia que a diversão dele era me irritar, então eu fazia com que a minha diversão fosse fazer ele se dar mal e também era sempre bom deixar meu pai feliz indo sempre melhor que o Malfoy nas provas.

Naquele dia eu e Roxanne tínhamos aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas juntas e, infelizmente, junto com a sonserina também, eu estava torcendo para que fossem poucos alunos da sonserina que estivessem lá, mas, quando nós entramos, vi que estava errada. Quase todo mundo que era do sexto ano estava lá e isso incluía o idiota do Malfoy e os seus amigos, bom, gangue seria um nome mais apropriado para eles. Ah, droga, ia ser um inferno.

– Deveriam proibir sangues-ruins e sua prole de entrarem nessa escola. – Ouvi o Malfoy dizer enquanto nós entravamos na sala.

– Deveriam proibir gente estúpida de entrar aqui – Eu disse enquanto passava pela mesa em que ele e o tapado do Johnson estavam sentados.

– Deixa pra lá, Rose, ele só quer encher o saco. – Disse Roxanne. Como ela podia estar ser tão calma assim? Desde que nós pisamos em Hogwarts pela primeira vez tudo o que Scorpius Malfoy havia feito era nos ofender, não que eu esperasse outra coisa dele, afinal, ele é um Malfoy, bem que meu pai já tinha me avisado sobre ele, mas eu não podia e simplesmente não conseguia ignorar as coisas que o Malfoy dizia, não mesmo, porque se tem uma coisa do que eu me orgulhava , era de ser quem eu era, de ser uma Weasley, e, se o Scorpius tivesse um pouco de inteligência na cabeça, era melhor ele não continuar mexendo com o meu orgulho.


	2. Chapter 2

Eu estava no dormitório, sentada na minha cama, lendo o capítulo de _Frente ao irreconhecível_ que o Professor McKinnon havia pedido para quinta-feira, quando Katy entrou e se sentou na cama ao meu lado, ela parecia preocupada, pela sua expressão eu podia ver que tinha alguma coisa incomodando ela. Eu tinha um palpite sobre o que poderia ser e, assim que ela começou a falar, vi que estava certa.

– Então Rose... Eu preciso contar uma coisa pra você, na verdade eu preciso da sua ajuda também. Só promete que não vai ficar brava comigo? – Nossa, como ela era dramática.

– Lógico que não vou Kay, e eu acho que já sei o que é. É o James, não? Você gosta dele, eu sei.

– Como você sabe?

– Eu te conheço Kay, tá na sua cara. Mas por que você achou que eu iria ficar brava?

– Ah, não sei, é que ele é seu primo sabe, você podia achar idiota na verdade.

– Tudo bem, eu não acho. Só que, Kay, o James é galinha, você sabe disso e eu te conheço, não quero que você se machuque.

– Eu sei, sei mesmo. Mas você também sabe que eu não controlo essas coisas – Ah, lá vai o drama outra vez. – Mas, Rosie, você acha que pode me ajudar?

– Depende. Como?

– Eu não sei ainda, mas se eu precisar de uma ajudinha, te falo, ok?

– Tá certo então. – Eu me divertia com o modo como a Kay podia mudar de humor tão fácil, agora ela estava quase dando pulinhos no meio do quarto. – Mas agora vamos, já está quase na hora da aula de Poções e eu não quero chegar atrasada.

Quando eu desci para o jantar mais tarde, depois da aula de Transfiguração, encontrei Al e Roxanne já na mesa e também James e Katy conversando mais afastados. Bom, acho que ela não ia precisar da minha ajuda por enquanto.

– Oi Rosie! – Disse Al quando eu sentei-me à mesa na frente deles. – Ah, o Louis acabou de vir avisar que sábado a gente tem treino de quadribol.

– Ah, que bom, eu estou precisando mesmo jogar pra me distrair um pouco, mal começou o ano e parece que eu estou estudando há meses!

– Isso é porque você resolveu fazer muitas matérias. – Disse a Roxanne.

– Ei, por que o Malfoy está olhando pra cá? Coisa boa não pode ser. – Al estava se esticando para tentar ver o que estava acontecendo na mesa da Sonserina.

Virei-me e vi o Scorpius falando alguma coisa para o resto da sua gangue, ele tinha se inclinado para trás a se apoiava com a mão esquerda no banco, a outra ele passava incessantemente pelos cabelos absurdamente loiros, quase brancos, para despenteá-los. Hillary Silverstone agora dava risadinhas histéricas, aparentemente o que Scorpius tinha acabado de falar era muito engraçado, pois ela precisava se apoiar nele de tanto que estava rindo. Ridículo, todos sabiam que ela ria assim para chamar a atenção.

– Por Merlin, não agüento mais olhar pra esse cara! – Eu disse enquanto me virava para o meu prato.

– Como assim? – Disseram Al e Roxanne em uníssono.

– O Malfoy está em quase todas as matérias comigo! Eu não agüento mais, toda sala que eu entro, lá está ele. E vocês podem imaginar que ele tem poupado elogios – Disse ironicamente.

– Não se preocupe priminha. – Fred acabara de chegar e tinha ouvido minhas últimas palavras. – A gente pode dar um jeito nele, se você quiser.

– Obrigada Fred, mas eu é que vou acabar dando um jeito nele logo, logo se as coisas continuarem assim. – Todos riram com a minha ameaça, até James e Kay, que pareciam não estar prestando muita atenção no assunto antes.

Depois que acabamos o jantar, eu estava me levantando quando Scorpius passou do lado da mesa da Grifinória e disse:

– Ficaram sabendo que o primeiro jogo esse ano vai ser Sonserina contra Grifinória? Nós vamos acabar com vocês.

– Vai sonhando Malfoy, a gente ganha de vocês até se você jogar um _tarantallegra _no time inteiro

– Você se acha muito, não é Weasley? A filha dos idiotas-que-eram-amigos-de-Harry Potter, grande coisa, se não fosse por isso, você não seria nada, nenhum de vocês seriam.

– Você vai se arrepender do que disse Malfoy! – Gritou James enquanto tirava sua varinha do bolso e a apontava para a cara de Scorpius. Eu mesma já estava pronta para jogar uma maldição nele quando vi que o Professor Longbottom estava entrando no Salão e vinha em nossa direção.

– Não, espera James! – Eu o segurei e abaixei seu braço rapidamente, antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa.

– Qual é Rose?! – Ele gritou enquanto puxava seu braço para longe do meu alcance. – Tá com medo que eu vá machucar o Malfoy agora é?

– Lógico que não, por mim você pode fazer o que quiser com ele. Eu só estava evitando que você levasse uma detenção que provavelmente você ia ter que cumprir bem no dia do treino de quadribol. O Professor Longbottom estava vindo bem para cá, se você quiser saber.

– Vocês são patéticos. – Scorpius agora estava rindo.

– Patético é você, só porque _eu_ te livrei dessa vez não quer dizer que vai ser sempre assim. Quero ver você rir da próxima vez. – Arg, esse garoto estava me tirando do sério!

– Por acaso isso é algum desafio Weasley?

– É sim, por que, tá com medo?

– Não, eu tenho uma idéia então: que tal vocês me encontrarem daqui a duas horas no sétimo andar, corredor leste, pra gente resolver isso?

– Ótimo.

– Certo então. A gente se vê lá. – E ele saiu do Salão com a gangue atrás dele. Ah, ótimo, eu tirava o James de uma enrascada e nos colocava em outra, que inteligente.

– Pode deixar, Rosie, o Malfoy vai se dar mal hoje, isso eu te garanto. – Por mais ameaçador que isso poça parecer, James dizia isso rindo, como se estivesse brincando.

– Ah, James, isso não é brincadeira, eu posso ter metido a gente na maior enrascada.

– Relaxa priminha, quando foi que a gente te deixou na mão, hein? – Agora era o Fred. Por Merlin! Será que eles nunca iam se preocupar com nada na vida?

– Ah, deixa pra lá, eu vou pro quarto. Encontro vocês na sala comunal daqui uma hora e meia. – Eu precisava ficar sozinha um pouco.

Fui direto para o dormitório, sem falar com ninguém no caminho e, quando cheguei lá, deitei na cama, fechei os olhos e tentei respirar normalmente. O que eu estava fazendo? Brigar com a gangue da Sonserina podia acabar mal, bem mal e a culpa ia ser toda minha se alguma coisa acontecesse a algum dos meus amigos. Quando será que isso ia acabar? Eu já sabia a resposta: nunca.

Eu estava com dor de cabeça só de pensar no assunto, o tempo todo eu tinha colocado a culpa no Scorpius, mas agora eu tinha que assumir que a culpa era minha também. Eu não via opção a não ser ir e enfrentar ele, mas se eu queira fazer essa besteira, eu não tinha que levar os meus amigos junto, e era isso que eu ia fazer.

Quando chegou a hora combinada, eu desci para a sala comunal para encontrar o resto do pessoal, o Hugo estava lá com eles também.

– Hugo, você não vai de jeito nenhum. – Foi a primeira coisa que eu disse.

– Não vou mesmo Rose, você sabe que eu acho tudo isso uma besteira. Só vou te dizer uma coisa, se a mamãe ficar sabendo, você está morta.

– Eu sei disso e você não vai contar nada pra ela, nem ninguém, ouviu? – Eu não esperei a resposta dele, sabia que ele não ia contar, no fundo, ele só estava preocupado. – Agora, o resto de vocês, essa briga é entre mim e o Malfoy, nenhum de vocês precisa ir...

– Pirou, Rosie? – James me interrompera. – Ele já ofendeu a todos nós e, além disso, ninguém aqui iria te deixar sozinha.

– É, nem vem, a gente vai, quer você queria, quer não. – Era Katy, ela não era da família, então, teoricamente, Scorpius não tinha ofendido ela, pelo menos não dessa vez. Mas pelo olhar que ela me lançou eu achei melhor não contrariá-la, ela estava decidida e ninguém a faria mudar de idéia.

– Por que você tem que ser tão teimosos? Vocês vão, mas a responsabilidade é de vocês.

Fred e James começaram a rir:

– Você parece a sua mãe, falando assim – Disse James.

– Ah, tá bom. Vamos logo, vai.

Todos nos levantamos, exceto o Hugo, que se virou para falar com Helen Stewart sobre um dever de Astronomia. Depois que havíamos passado pelo retrato da mulher gorda, fizemos silêncio absoluto, pois a última coisa que queríamos era que Jack, o zelador, nos encontrasse. Pegamos alguns atalhos e chegamos ao sétimo andar sem sermos vistos.

Quando chegamos ao local combinado Scorpius, Annabelle, Johnson, Hillary, Montgomery e Greengrass já estavam lá.

– Olha só, eles vieram. – Disse Annabelle enquanto jogava seus longos cabelos negros para trás, parecia que ela estava se preparando para um desfile de moda e não para uma briga.

– Pois é, nós estávamos em dúvida se _vocês _iriam estar aqui. – Disse Al.

– Ok, já conversamos bastante. – Começou Scorpius. – A regra é a seguinte: só vale nesse corredor, fora isso, vale tudo.

Ele mal terminou de falar e já começaram a voar feitiços de um lado para o outro. Al acertou a parede logo acima do Johnson e ele correu em sua direção, Roxanne e Annabelle eram quase impossíveis de se ver através dos jorros de luz que saiam de suas varinhas. Fred lutava contra Montgomery, um feitiço saído da varinha de Greengrass acara de passar raspando pela orelha direita de James e Katy e Hillary atiravam maldições uma contra a outra.

Scorpius estava me encarando:

– Com medo Weasley?

– De você? Nunca. – Ele sorriu.

– Sectu...

– Protego!

– Foi só isso que seus queridos pais te ensinaram, Weasley? Foi assim que eles lutaram contra os comensais? – Ele agora gritava, e cada palavra dele agora fazia a minha raiva aumentar, eu podia sentir minha face queimando e sabia que devia estar com as bochechas vermelhas.

– Bombarda! – Eu explodi um pedaço da coluna ao lado dele e um tijolo atingiu seu ombro, rasgando sua camiseta e sua pele, agora eu podia ver um pouco de sangue escorrendo pelo seu braço.

Scorpius deu alguns passos para trás e tentou me atingir com um feitiço, eu desviei para a direita, mas o feitiço raspou no meu rosto e eu senti minha bochecha queimar mais ainda, era como se estivesse pegando fogo. Agora foi a minha vez de ir para trás, eu me encostei-me à parede e levei a mão direita ao meu rosto, quando tirei vi que havia sangue nela.

– Desistiu já? É demais para você? – Scorpius agora vinha em minha direção atirando feitiços, um atrás do outro, os quais eu simplesmente rebatia. – Vocês são todos iguais, traidores do sangue, mestiços. Você acha que é muito esperta, não é, Rose Weasley? Mas não passa de uma idiota que decorou feitiços, mas tem medo de usá-los...

– Expelliarmus! – A varinha de Malfoy foi arremessada ao outro lado do corredor pelo meu feitiço. – Levicorpus!

Scorpius foi pendurado de cabeça para baixo no ar, como se houvesse uma corda segurando-o pelo tornozelo. No mesmo momento todas as outras lutas pararam, eu fui em direção a Scorpius, com um sorriso no rosto, até chegar bem próximo de seu rosto.

– Não ouse mexer comigo, Malfoy. – Nesse instante eu ouvi passos de alguém vindo em direção ao corredor e meu sorriso se desfez.

– Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui?

Ah, não, eu conhecia aquela voz. Virei meu rosto e vi a figura de uma senhora de cabelos brancos presos em um coque, usando vestes verdes. Sim, era quem eu temia: Professora McGonagall, a diretora de Hogwarts. Agora sim, nós estávamos bem encrencados, eu já podia ir pegar as minhas coisas porque eu ia ser expulsa.


	3. Chapter 3

– A atitude dos senhores foi inaceitável, machucaram uns aos outros e destruíram propriedades da escola – Cada palavra da Profª McGonagall era como uma flecha entrando em minha cabeça, ela doía absurdamente, como se para me lembrar da babaquice que tinha feito. – Estou muito desapontada, não esperava tamanho desrespeito pelos colegas e descompromisso de nenhum de vocês.

Nós havíamos sido levados para a sala da diretora e ela agora andava de um lado a outro atrás de sua mesa, olhando cada um de nós nos olhos enquanto continuava a desfiava adjetivos para a nossa péssima atitude.

– Eu deveria expulsá-los por isso. – Disse ela finalmente num tom severo. – Contudo, vou lhes dar uma chance. Os senhores cumprirão detenções por um mês, todos os domingos e cartas serão enviadas aos seus pais informando-lhes do ocorrido.

Eu senti um grande alívio ao saber que não ia ser expulsa, mas isso não mudava muita coisa: eu havia feito a maior besteira que já tinha feito na vida, estava machucada, agora tinha visto que quase todos que estiveram naquele corredor também tinham cortes ou marcas vermelhas em seus rostos, e meus pais iriam ficar sabendo de tudo isso. Alguém podia simplesmente me matar agora antes que eu fizesse mais alguma burrada.

Ninguém ousara falar uma palavra sequer desde que McGonagall nos encontrara e agora ela nos fitava intensamente e calada, também. Ela levou a mão esquerda até seu rosto e massageou a têmpora, com se sofresse de uma forte enxaqueca, então levantou o rosto novamente e voltou a falar:

– Espero que essa situação não se repita e que os senhores coloquem suas cabeças no lugar. Agora, Jack os levará até a ala hospitalar para que cuidem desses seus machucados.

Os dias que se seguirão foram os piores que eu já havia enfrentado até então. Todos na escola acabaram sabendo do que tinha acontecido, James e Fred se sentiam como heróis e recontaram a história toda repetidas vezes na sala comunal da Grifinória. Mas tudo isso só fazia com que eu me sentisse pior, eu sentia a culpa pesando nos meus ombros, literalmente, eu me sentia cansada mesmo tendo acabado de acordar e, cada vez que eu olhava no espelho, aquele maldito esparadrapo que cobria minha bochecha esquerda me lembrava de toda a minha estupidez.

Eu estava tomando café, junto com Al e Katy quando uma coruja entrou voando pelo teto e pousou na minha frente, havia uma carta presa em sua perna e, quando eu a retirei de lá, reconheci a caligrafia de minha mãe. Eu fiquei um tempo olhando para a carta e minha mão antes de abri-la, sabia que essa parte iria ser a pior, meus pais deviam estar furiosos e, também, desapontados e essa era a última coisa que eu queria fazer a eles: desapontá-los. Tudo que eu tinha feito até agora era para que isso não acontecesse, para deixá-los orgulhosos, até mesmo as brigas com Scorpius, de certa forma, faziam parte disso, eu sabia que dizer que eu ia melhor do que ele em todas as matérias deixava meu pai feliz e, dessa forma, tinha alimentado a nossa rivalidade durante os anos, sem se quer perceber o que estava fazendo. Agora, isso tinha chegado longe demais.

Decidi abrir a carta de uma vez por todas. Abri o envelope e o que estava dentro não era exatamente uma carta, pelo tamanho, parecia mais um bilhete.

_Rose,_

_Nós estamos extremamente desgostosos por saber que estava participando de uma briga. Esperamos que as detenções estejam servindo para que você repense sua atitude._

_Mãe e pai._

Ah, não. Isso era bem pior do que qualquer outra bronca ou castigo, as cartas da minha mãe costumavam serem enormes, quase quilométricas, todas detalhadas, nas quais ela iria falar de tudo e me perguntar sobre tudo. Dessa vez eu tinha esperado que fossem quilômetros de carta dizendo o quão irresponsável eu havia sido e como ela não esperava isso de mim e ela iria me perguntar o porquê de tudo isso, mas foi muito pior, foram apenas duas frases, secas, distantes. Isso era a prova de que eles estavam realmente furiosos e que eu os tinha magoado como nunca.

– Rose... O que foi? Você está chorando? – Só depois que Al falou eu voltei à realidade, pois eu tinha entrado em um estado de torpor antes, realizando as conseqüências do que eu tinha feito. Agora eu podia perceber que Al estava certo, eu sentia as lágrimas quentes escorrendo pelo meu rosto frio, uma delas entrou por debaixo do curativo e fez meu corte arder.

– Nada, não f-foi nada. – E sai correndo para o dormitório.

Quando cheguei lá, eu chorava compulsivamente, quase não conseguia respirar entre os soluços. Corri para onde estava a minha bolsa, lá peguei pergaminho, uma pena e tinta, sentei-me na cama e comecei a escrever. Minha mão corria freneticamente sobre o pergaminho, enquanto eu escrevia a meus pais milhões de desculpas, todas me pareciam insuficientes ou vazias, mas eu não conseguia achar outra forma de dizê-los o quanto eu estava arrependida do que tinha feito, eu continuei escrevendo isso e falando que tinha sido a maior besteira que eu já tinha feito e só via isso agora, fui colocando no papel tudo o que me vinha à cabeça e tudo o que eu sentia: a culpa, a vergonha, a dor de cabeça. Eu terminei de escrever, dobrei a carta e corri para o corujal. Não sabia se meus pais iriam me desculpar, mas agora eu me sentia até mais leve de ter escrito tudo para eles.

No domingo eu fui para a minha detenção, eu havia recebido um bilhete dizendo que eu deveria estar no corredor leste do sétimo andar às nove horas para cumpri-la. Quando cheguei, Jack e Scorpius já estavam lá.

– A tarefa de vocês hoje será dar um jeito no estrago que vocês fizeram nas paredes da escola e sem magia. – Instruiu Jack, e foi sentar em uma cadeira no começo do corredor. – Podem começar tudo o que vocês precisam está aí, o que estão esperando?

Eu olhei para o chão e vi que havia espátulas e massa corrida bem ao lado da coluna que eu havia explodido com o meu feitiço. Que ótimo, serviço de pedreiro e, além disso, eu ia ter que cumprir as detenções com o Scorpius, realmente, as coisas não podiam piorar. Olhei para ele e vi que estava me olhando com cara de nojo, como se eu fosse algo que pudesse contaminá-lo. Idiota preconceituoso.

Passamos a manhã inteira e o começo da tarde fazendo o serviço, em silêncio absoluto, eu me recusava até mesmo a olhar para a cara do Malfoy e ele parecia fazer o mesmo. Meus braços doíam e eu estava morrendo de fome quando Jack anunciou que, por enquanto, havíamos terminado.

Semana após semana foi assim, aos domingos eu cumpria as detenções com Scorpius, enquanto aos meus amigos eram delegadas outras tarefas, nós limpamos troféus, arrumamos o estoque de poções, etiquetando cada vidro, arrumamos seções da biblioteca e as fichas de empréstimos de livros, sempre calados, sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

Um domingo estávamos arrumando o restante das fichas da biblioteca quando Scorpius resolveu, inesperadamente, quebrar o silêncio de uma forma bem cordial.

– E aí Weasley, ficou muda?

Eu olhei para ele com uma cara de "sério, você não pode estar falando isso de verdade".

– Sério, – Ele falou como se respondesse ao meu olhar. – eu não agüento mais esse silêncio, então, a gente poderia pelo menos voltar a brigar?

– Vai se ferrar Malfoy, eu não vou brigar com você só porque você ficou cansadinho do silêncio.

– Você já está. – Disse ele com um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

– Humpf. – E me calei pelo resto da manhã. Eu tinha prometido para mim mesma que não ia mais me meter em encrencas, e brigar com Scorpius se encaixava nessa categoria, além do mais, eu estava tão cansada que não tinha energia para pensar em xingá-lo. Mais tarde, percebi que essa havia sido a conversa mais educada que eu tinha tido com ele em toda a minha vida. Que estranho.

Quase uma semana havia se passado quando, na terça-feira, a Profª McGonagall se levantou no almoço para fazer um anúncio.

– Este ano iremos realizar aqui em Hogwarts um baile de gala na noite do Dia das Bruxas, teremos música ao vivo aqui no Salão. – As faces de todos os alunos havia se iluminado com a animação por ter um baile. – Bom, acho que o recado era esse. E meninos, apressem-se para convidar seus pares. – A Profª terminou sua fala rindo e, ao mesmo tempo, várias cabeças de garotas se juntaram para cochichar sobre seus possíveis pares.

Katy quase pulava de tão animada ao meu lado e, quando me virei para ela, me lançou um olhar que eu sabia o que significava: "você vai e ajudar a fazer o James me convidar para o baile". Ok, eu ia bancar o cupido para ela e o meu primo, mas era bom ela começar a fazer alguma coisa para me ajudar, se ela se importava um pouco comigo.

Quando saímos do Salão todos conversavam animadamente sobre a novidade e, durante o resto do dia, o baile foi o assunto entre as aulas. No final do dia eu passei no dormitório para deixar minha mochila, que estava cheia de livros, para depois ir jantar, mas, quando estava prestes a sair, vi que havia alguma coisa em cima da minha cama, voltei para ver o que era. Era um bilhete.

_Rosie,_

_Desculpe-me por tudo o que fiz ano passado._

_Venha comigo ao baile, vai ser diferente, eu prometo._

_Will._

– Ah não, não mesmo. – Eu disse para mim mesma. Will era um garoto da Corvinal, e também meu ex-namorado, eu havia terminado com ele ano passado depois que ele se tornara paranoicamente possessivo, ele tinha ciúmes até dos meus primos e minha vida tinha se tornado um inferno ao ponto de ele querer que eu repetisse todas as conversas que eu tinha tido com todo mundo no dia para ele. É, o garoto tem sérios problemas. E agora tudo o que me faltava era ele voltar a grudar em mim.


	4. Chapter 4

Nos dias que se seguiram eu evitei o Will de todas as formas possíveis, até mesmo da mesa da Corvinal eu passava longe. Eu sabia que se eu desse uma chance, mesmo que fosse ela fosse mínima, ele voltaria a pegar no meu pé e, então, eu não ia conseguir fazer mais nada sem que ele estivesse atrás de mim. Eu sabia que ia ser assim, eu o conhecia o suficiente para saber e a última coisa de que eu precisava era ter alguém me seguindo pela escola inteira, eu já quase não estava dando conta de todos os deveres que tinha para fazer, junto com os treinos de quadribol e as detenções que finalmente, graças a Merlin, tinham acabado.

Um dia eu estava saindo da aula de Poções com a Kay e o Al e percebi que tinha esquecido o meu livro na sala, falei para os dois irem na frente enquanto eu voltava para pegar o livro e depois eu os alcançaria. Entrei na sala, peguei o livro que estava em cima da mesa onde eu costumava me sentar e sai. Dei dois passos no corredor até que trombei em alguém que não tinha visto, pois estava guardando o livro na mochila.

– Descul... – Parei a palavra no meio quando vi quem era. Will estava na minha frente, parado como uma estátua. Ele tinha os cabelos negros e um pouco ondulados, que faziam contraste com a pele branca, os olhos eram verdes. Eu podia ver porque eu tinha namorado com ele, era um dos garotos mais atraentes da escola, mas isso até que você conhecesse sua personalidade.

– Rosie, você viu o meu bilhete, não?

– Vi.

– E então?

– Não Will.

Eu recomecei a andar, mas ele foi atrás de mim. Ah, não, isso ia ser difícil.

– Rosie, eu sei que eu fui um idiota ano passado e acabei com o nosso namoro, mas eu me arrependi. Você não sabe a falta que eu sinto de você, por favor, me dê outra chance.

– Will, eu sei que você não vai mudar, vamos parar de fingir que você vai. O que existia entre a gente acabou ano passado, e eu não vou voltar com você. – Eu havia parado de andar, falei isso olhando nos olhos dele.

– Eu estou falando sério, as coisas vão ser diferentes dessa vez.

– Ah, Will, por Merlin, me deixe em paz. – Não era possível explicar as coisas racionalmente para ele, ele nunca ia entender. Eu ia saindo de novo, quando ele me puxou pelo braço, eu tentei me soltar, mas era impossível, ele era muito mais forte do que eu.

– Mas Rosie, você tem que me ouvir, tem que me dar uma chance...

– Ta surdo, cara? – Era o Scorpius, que diabos ele estava fazendo? – Ela disse pra você deixar ela em paz, ou é muito difícil pra você entender isso?

– Isso não é assunto seu Malfoy. – Disse Will, mas ele começou a andar de novo e ir embora. Mas antes de subir as escadas ele ainda virou-se para mim e disse:

– Por acaso ele é o que, seu novo namorado Rose? – E finalmente foi embora.

Ele só podia estar brincando, insinuando que havia alguma coisa entre mim e o Scorpius, essa era a maior besteira que alguém já tinha dito em toda a história. Olhei para Scorpius, ele parecia atordoado pelo o que Will acabara de falar, mas quando viu que eu o estava encarando, seu rosto mudou para aquela cara de superioridade e nojo de sempre.

– Humpf, agora eu entendi porque o cara namorou com você Weasley, ele tem problemas mentais. – E saiu, rindo.

Ok, eu queria correr atrás dele e atirar alguma maldição contra ele, porém, eu estava muito ocupada pensando em o quanto estranho tudo isso tinha sido. Bom, a parte do Will não, mas toda a atitude do Scorpius tinha sido mais do que estranha, simplesmente não fazia sentido. Primeiro, ele havia me defendido do Will e à troco de quê eu não sabia, mas tinha que ter alguma razão que não fosse mero cavalheirismo, pois essa palavra não devia fazer parte do vocabulário de Scorpius Malfoy. Depois, ele tinha feito uma cara muito estranha quando Will falou sobre ele ser meu namorado, eu teria esperado a expressão de nojo que veio depois mas, na hora foi diferente, eu não conseguia identificar a expressão dele, parecia que ele havia mergulhado em uma reflexão muito profunda, bom, talvez ele só estivesse incomodado pela fala de Will, era mais plausível.

Eu estava tão imersa nesses pensamentos que não havia nem me preocupado em andar, eu ainda estava ali parada, no meio do corredor, não vendo nada do que acontecia em volta até que ouvi Al gritando comigo.

– Caramba Rose! O que você estava fazendo?

– A gente está te esperando há meia hora, e você disse que só ia pegar o livro. – Completou Katy.

Com essa gritaria, eu sai do meu transe e percebi que, pelas caras deles, meus amigos estavam bem irritados por eu ter feito eles esperarem tanto tempo.

– Desculpa gente, eu tinha ido só pegar o livro mesmo, mas o Will apareceu quando eu estava indo encontrar vocês.

– O Will? O que ele queria? – Disse Katy.

– Ela está querendo que eu vá ao baile com ele, mas isso não foi nada, vocês não tem idéia o Malfoy apareceu lá também.

– Nossa, como assim? – Eles perguntaram juntos.

Então eu contei tudo o que tinha acontecido, como o Scorpius tinha me defendido do Will e depois sobre aquela cara dela, eles concordaram comigo quanto à atitude dele ter sido muito estranha.

– E era nisso que eu estava pensando quando vocês me encontraram.

– Mas por que você acha que o Malfoy faria isso? – Perguntou Katy.

– Eu não sei Kay, não tenho a menor idéia.

Muitos dias se passaram sem que mais nada de estranho ou anormal acontecesse, eu ainda não sabia a razão para o comportamento estranho do Scorpius, mas também já deixara de me preocupar com isso. Will não estava mais me incomodando tanto, ele tinha tentado falar comigo mais duas vezes, mas eu tinha rejeitado todos os pedidos de desculpas dele e, finalmente, ele parou de vir atrás de mim, eu tinha reparado algumas vezes que ele olhava para Scorpius raivosamente toda vez que o via, mas, como não passou disso, eu resolvi não me preocupar, além do que, eu tinha coisas mais urgentes para serem o alvo da minha preocupação.

O baile do Dia das Bruxas estava cada vez mais perto e eu ainda não tinha um par e não sabia o que ia fazer para arranjar um, bom, eu precisava falar com a Katy, talvez ela pudesse me ajudar e me dar alguma esperança. Ela também era motivo de outro problema meu, na verdade, não era meu, mas ela tinha feito com que fosse. Katy queria que eu fizesse com que James a convidasse para o baile e eu tinha prometido fazer o que pudesse, agora ela estava me cobrando isso, eu falei para ter mais calma, eu não podia simplesmente chegar e dizer: _James, vá ao baile com a Katy._

Um dia eu cheguei bastante cedo para o almoço, Al e Katy ainda não haviam aparecido e James estava falando com um garoto da Lufa-Lufa, mas, um pouco depois que eu cheguei, ele veio sentar comigo.

– E aí, Rosie.

– Oi James, tudo certo?

– Aham, sempre.

– Ei, já tem um par para o baile? – Nossa, como eu conseguia ser uma pessoa espontânea, nem ia ficar na cara que eu estava perguntando isso por causa da Katy.

– Bom, ainda não, estou trabalhando nisso.

– Nossa, conhecendo você eu esperava que você já tivesse no mínimo uns três pares. – Eu estava brincando, mas realmente isso não me surpreenderia, seria a cara do James. Ele riu com o meu comentário.

– Não, dessa vez eu estou focado em uma pessoa só.

– Olha só, meu priminho está tomando jeito!

Ele ficou quieto por um tempo, parecendo estar prestando muita atenção ao seu almoço, depois, virou-se para mim novamente e falou:

– É... Rosie, você sabe se a Katy já tem um par?

Que ótimo, no final das contas eu não ia ter tanto trabalho bancando o cupido como eu tinha achado que ia ter.

– Então é ela! Bom, pelo o que eu sei, ela ainda não tem par, mas você devia chamá-la logo.

– Ah, que bom. Valeu Rosie! – E ele se levantou e saiu.

Eu não vi a Katy no almoço, mas quando eu a encontrei na aula de Poções, ela estava dando pulinhos enquanto contava para mim e para Al que o James a tinha convidado para ir ao baile com ele. Bom, pelo menos ela não tinha mais problemas.

Dois dias depois, eu, Roxanne, Fred e James estávamos indo tomar café da manhã, logo antes da entrada do Salão estava a gangue da Sonserina e, no momento em que íamos passar por eles eu ouvi o Johnson dizer para Scorpius:

– Olha lá, bando de traidores do sangue se aproximando. – Scorpius riu com o comentário.

– Vão se ferrar, todos vocês! – Eu disse. Tudo bem, eu podia ser um pouco pavio-curto, mas não dava para agüentar eles falando assim, principalmente se eles faziam isso há seis anos. – Vocês não passam de um bando de idiotas sem inteligência suficiente para fazer outra coisa senão insultar as pessoas.

– Falou a senhorita sabe-tudo. _Olá, eu sou um livro ambulante! _– Scorpius disse a última frase com uma imitação de uma voz feminina tão péssima que seria cômico se eu não estivesse com tanta raiva dele.

– Prefiro ser um livro ambulante do que não ter cérebro!.

– Ah, não, vocês estão brigando de novo? – Hugo acabara de parar na nossa frente e agora me olhava com cara de tédio.

– Cala a boca Hugo. – Eu disse.

– Sério, vocês são iguaizinhos, aposto que se parassem de brigar feito idiotas iriam perceber isso e iam parar de ter problemas por causa das brigas de vocês.

– Até parece!

– Eu nunca teria nada de parecido com a sua irmãzinha, Weasley.

– Ah, é? Então eu tenho uma aposta pra vocês – Ah, não o que meu irmão estava aprontando? – Vocês dois vão ao baile juntos e aí, a gente vê quem está certo: eu ou vocês.

Hugo poderia ter acabado de me estuporar, pois o efeito seria o mesmo, eu não tive reação porque não podia acreditar no que ele estava dizendo, eu esperava que eu estivesse sonhando, assim isso seria apenas um pesadelo e dos péssimos. Percebi que Johnson e Montgomery estavam rindo.

– Isso ia ser engraçado, Scorpius e a Weasley! Essa eu queria ver. – Disse Johnson.

– Aposto cinco galeões que eles vão. – Disse Montgomery

– Ah, também vou entrar nessa aposta aí. – Agora eu realmente não podia acreditar. Até o Fred?

– Fred!

– O que foi priminha? Ia ser engraçado mesmo. E aí, vai aceitar? Ou não tem coragem de agüentar o Malfoyzinho? – Ele parou e ficou me encarando, como se estivesse me provocando. Mas ninguém provoca Rose Weasley.

– Ok. – Eu disse rispidamente e olhei para Scorpius.

– Tudo bem. Está combinado então. – Ele disse, com a cara fechada, e saiu, indo para a mesa da Sonserina. Hugo também havia ido embora, porém na direção oposta, indo para a mesa da Grifinória. Eu sai atrás de Hugo, ah, eu ia matar o meu irmão por isso.


	5. Chapter 5

– Eu te mato, Hugo Weasley. – Foi o que eu disse quando cheguei à mesa da Grifinória.

– O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Katy, que estava sentada, ao lado de Al.

– Calma irmãzinha, se no final disso tudo eu estiver errado, aí você pode ficar brava o quanto quiser comigo, mas não se precipite.

– Falou o vidente.

– Vocês podem, pelas barbas de Merlin, me dizer o que está acontecendo?! – Só quando ela gritou foi que eu percebi que não tinha respondido a primeira pergunta de Katy. Bom, era melhor eu contar de uma vez para ela.

– Eu vou ao baile com o Malfoy.

– O QUE? – Ela e Al me olharam como se eu estivesse louca, se bem que, eu poderia mesmo estar, para ter aceitado uma coisa dessas, eles podiam me internar no St. Mungus de uma vez por todas. – Rose, se a situação está tão difícil assim você podia ter me contado, ainda faltam duas semanas para o baile, a gente acha um par melhor para você.

– Muito engraçado Kay, mas não é isso. O idiota do meu irmão aqui que resolveu inventar uma aposta ridícula.

– Não é uma aposta ridícula. – Então Hugo explicou para eles tudo o que havia acontecido. Quando ele terminou, Al estava rindo.

– Rosie, desculpa, mas isso é típico de você, ter ficado irritada e aceitado isso. – Eu me limitei a olhar para ele, sem me preocupar em responder, eu estava tão irritada naquele momento que podia estuporar todo mundo que estava no Salão. Katy estava me olhando com uma cara de extrema preocupação.

– Você vai precisar de uns calmantes. Droga, eu devia ter prestado mais atenção nas aulas de poções.

Pelos dias que seguiram, os meninos continuaram a apostar se eu ia mesmo ao baile com Scorpius e quanto tempo eu agüentaria ficar ao lado dele lá, as apostas não passavam de cinco minutos. Eu estava cada vez mais nervosa e irritada com o assunto, não conseguia entender o que tinha acontecido comigo para aceitar uma coisa dessas.

Era quarta-feira e eu estava na sala comunal lendo, na verdade eu só estava fingindo que lia para que ninguém viesse me incomodar, mas, aparentemente, eu não sou uma boa atriz, porque o Louis veio falar comigo.

– Rosie, eu preciso falar com você.

– Tudo bem. – Eu fechei o livro impacientemente. Droga, eu não queria ser grossa com as pessoas, mas era isso que eu tinha feito a maioria das vezes que alguém vinha falar comigo. – Desculpa Louis, pode falar.

– Eu sei que você está nervosa com essa coisa do Malfoy e tudo mais, mas, você já parou pra pensar no motivo pelo qual vocês vêm brigando desde que se conheceram?

– Já. Porque ele é um preconceituoso que me ofendeu desde a primeira vez que me viu.

– Não Rose. Pode até parecer isso, mas, na verdade, é porque nossa família odeia a dele, e eles nos ensinaram desde pequenos que os Malfoys eram idiotas preconceituosos com quem não devíamos nos relacionar. Já te passou pela cabeça que os pais do Malfoy devem ter feito o mesmo com ele? Vocês não se odeiam de verdade, só estão continuando o que seus pais faziam e, Rose, não vale à pena. – Ele terminou de falar e se levantou me deixando ali sozinha outra vez.

O meu primeiro pensamento foi de que o que o Louis havia falado era besteira e, mesmo que ele tivesse razão, isso não mudaria o fato de que Scorpius era mesmo um idiota preconceituoso, ou mudaria? Será que ele só agia assim por causa dos pais dele? Eu nunca havia pensado nele dessa forma, na verdade, eu nunca havia pensado nele de outra forma que não fosse como um garoto estúpido e grosso com quem eu, infelizmente, estava destinada a brigar eternamente.

– Rose? Rose! – A voz de Katy interrompera meus pensamentos.

– Oi Kay, o que foi?

– Você estava com uma cara estranha, o que aconteceu?

– Ah, nada não, estou com sono, só isso.

– Hum, bom, você já fez o dever de poções? É que eu estou precisando de ajuda.

– Ai, não, eu preciso terminar. Bom senta aí que a gente termina.

Eu quase não dormi naquela noite, as palavras de Louis ficavam voltando à minha mente e me impedindo de descansar e dormir. No seguinte, eu precisava de um tempo sozinha para pensar com calma em tudo isso, então, eu disse para Al e Katy que ia para a biblioteca estudar no período livre que tínhamos depois do almoço. Cheguei lá e notei que havia poucas pessoas, o que era bom, mesmo assim, caminhei direto para o fundo do ambiente e joguei minha mochila em uma mesa que ficava no lugar mais deserto da biblioteca. Peguei o primeiro livro que vi na prateleira à minha frente, me sentei e pus o livro aberto na mesa.

Tudo certo, agora eu podia pensar com calma. Primeira coisa, o Scorpius sempre tinha se comportado daquela maneira preconceituosa, olhando com cara de nojo para minha ou para qualquer pessoa da minha família por causa daquela idiotice de sangue-puro. Mas, aquele dia com o Will, ele havia me defendido e, por alguns instantes, ele tinha parecido um garoto normal, que não saia por aí julgando as pessoas pelos seus nomes, porém, como eu já disse, tinha sido só por alguns instantes, depois ele tinha que voltar a ser o ignorante de sempre. Eu tinha acabado de perceber uma coisa: todas as vezes que Scorpius estava sem o resto de sua gangue, quando estávamos só nós dois, ele era diferente, era bem mais educado, bom durante as detenções que cumprimos juntos ele não tinha falado quase nada, o que eu estava considerando como educação, pelo menos ele não estava me ofendendo como sempre.

Isso era estranho, e mais estranho ainda era como eu me sentia no meio de tudo isso. Na verdade, eu não sabia direito o que sentia, só sabia que era diferente. Eu estava acostumada a sentir raiva do Scorpius, estar irritada com ele era quase que uma obrigação, mas quando ele havia me defendido, eu não fiquei somente grata por ele ter me livrado do Will, eu tinha gostado. Esse pensamento me incomodava, gostar de algo que vinha de Scorpius era algo proibido para mim e eu não gostava do caminho que meus pensamentos estavam tomando.

De repente, ouvi de uma cadeira sendo arrastada do meu lado. Droga, será que eu nunca ia conseguir pensar um pouco em paz sem que alguém aparecesse para me interromper? Olhei para cima para ver quem era e levei um susto. Eu poderia estar dentro de uma daquelas novelas trouxas que minha mãe gostava de assistir, porque a pessoa que estava em pé bem ao meu lado era Scorpius Malfoy, ok, onde estavam as câmeras?

– Assustada Weasley? Desse jeito pode parecer que você está fazendo algo que não devia.

– Estou estudando Malfoy. – Eu levantei o livro que estava na minha frente como prova do que tinha falado.

– _Animais fantásticos e onde habitam_? Você nem faz Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. – Ai, não, eu não tinha olhado qual livro era quando o peguei na prateleira.

– Como você pode saber disso?

– Você tem aula de Transfiguração comigo no horário dessa aula. – É, ele estava certo, eu não tinha como discutir.

– Certo, não te interessa o que eu estou fazendo. O que _você _quer aqui afinal?

– Nada, só vim te entregar o livro de poções que você esqueceu na sala e o professor me pediu pra te devolver.

Eu tinha esquecido o livro de novo? O que estava acontecendo com a minha cabeça? Eu peguei o livro que ele estava segurando na minha frente e o agradeci, ele se virou e ia saindo.

– Scor... – Eu parei no meio do nome, a palavra tinha saído da minha boca sem que eu percebesse e eu também não tinha percebido que estava o chamando pelo nome e não pelo sobrenome, em voz alta. Ele parara.

– O que foi? – Ele se virou para mim novamente. Eu não sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta, só sabia que sentia um desejo incontrolável de que ele ficasse, queria falar com ele, lhe perguntar todas as coisas que ficavam rodando pela minha mente nos últimos dias.

– Por quê? Por que você age assim quando não tem ninguém por perto, por que me defendeu do Will? – Eu olhava nos seus olhos. Agora que ele não contorcia a cara com nojo eu podia ver que ele era bonito, tinha a pele alva, os cabelos loiros desarrumados propositalmente e os olhos verdes. – Por que você não está me olhando como se tivesse nojo de mim?

– Eu não tenho nojo de você Rose. – Ele também usou meu nome e estava sério, quase triste, eu nunca tinha visto ele daquele jeito.

– É o que normalmente parece. – Eu disse olhando para os meus pés agora.

– Mas não é verdade. – De repente sua cara se iluminou e ele sorriu. – Mas, o que deu em você? Normalmente está gritando comigo e me chamando de idiota sem cérebro.

– Só porque você me irrita. – Eu não pude evitar que um sorriso chegasse aos meus lábios também.

– Eu? Você faz questão de provar que é melhor que eu em cada coisa mínima. É como se fosse o dever da sua vida fazer isso. – Ele deixou cair os ombros, como se estivesse exausto. Eu fiquei em silêncio, não tinha uma resposta, eu realmente fazia aquilo e por quê? Porque meus pais tinham me ensinado a ser assim. _Vocês não se odeiam de verdade, só estão continuando o que seus pais faziam_, as palavras de Louis voltaram à minha mente.

– Bom, desse jeito seu irmão vai acabar ganhando aquela aposta. – Ele voltou a falar, vendo que eu permanecia calada. – E nós ainda temos a imagem de inimigos mortais para manter, então, acho que eu vou indo. – Ele terminou rindo e foi embora. Eu estava pasma com toda aquela conversa, meus pensamentos estavam confusos demais para que eu tirasse alguma conclusão de tudo o que ele tinha dito. Olhei para o relógio da biblioteca e vi que já estava quase na hora da minha próxima aula, peguei minhas coisas, coloquei o livro de volta na prateleira e sai correndo, eu ainda tinha que percorrer todo o caminho até a torre norte.

O sábado chegou e com ele a primeira partida de quadribol do ano, na qual enfrentaríamos a Sonserina. No vestiário, Louis, que era o capitão do time, fez o seu discurso habitual, repassando nossas táticas e depois saímos para o campo, Louis e Silverstone apertaram as mãos e voltaram aos seus lugares, então, o apito soou.

Imediatamente, todos levantaram vôo, as vassouras cortando o ar rapidamente. Montgomery estava com a goles e ia jogá-la para Greengrass, eu avancei para onde eles estavam e consegui pegar a goles no ar, fiz uma curva e fui em direção aos aros, desviando de um balaço que passou zunindo por cima da minha cabeça, quando eu estava na metade do caminho, Scorpius me alcançou, ele esbarrou em mim propositalmente com força para que eu soltasse a goles, eu não ia agüentar muito com ele do meu lado, eu fui para a direita, para ganhar distancia dele e joguei a bola para Brian, que estava um pouco mais perto dos aros e livre, assim que ele pegou a goles saiu correndo e conseguiu jogar a goles pelo meio do aro da direita, marcando dez pontos para nós.

Na meia hora que se seguiu eu quase fui atingida por um balaço duas vezes, uma durante um passe para Helen Stewart e outra um pouco antes de marcar mais dez pontos. Fred revidou isso jogando o balaço para a direção do Silverstone, ele não foi atingido, mas ficou confuso na hora de passar a goles, jogando-a para a direção errada, Helen correu e a pegou, mas perdeu a bola para Scorpius na hora de passá-la para Brian e ele marcou para a Sonserina.

Quando o jogo estava oitenta a sessenta para a Grifinória James e Annabelle partiram correndo para o lado norte do campo, deviam ter visto o pomo de ouro lá, eu não conseguia enxergar do lugar em que estava, mas parecia que o James estava mais perto, porém, a vassoura de Annabelle era mais rápida e logo ela estava quase encostando nele, de repente, James fez uma curva fechada em cima de Annabelle que fez com que ela perdesse a direção, enquanto isso ele voltou à direção que estava antes a capturou o pomo. A multidão que assistia ao jogo gritou eufórica, enquanto nós voltávamos ao chão para cumprimentar James.

Depois do jogo eu estava saindo do vestiário e vi Scorpius e Johnson parados um pouco mais a frente de onde eu estava, Johnson olhava para mim com um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto. Francamente, ele nunca tinha ouvido falar em discrição? Enquanto eu estava ali parada, ouvi Scorpius dizendo:

– Mas é claro que eu só aceitei por causa da maldita aposta, por que mais você acha que eu iria ao baile com a idiota da Weasley? Faz-me rir, Johnson, essa é a piada do século! – E os dois saíram rindo.

Eu senti meu rosto ficando vermelho enquanto a raiva tomava conta de mim, eu passei pelos dois e saí correndo. Quando cheguei à sala comunal, todos estavam comemorando a vitória no quadribol, mas eu não tinha cabeça para isso, depois que algumas pessoas vieram me cumprimentar eu me esgueirei pela escada e fui para o dormitório, lá eu me joguei na cama e fiquei do jeito que tinha caído.

Eu me sentia a pessoa mais burra do mundo, não podia acreditar que, dois dias atrás, eu estava pensando que o Scorpius podia ser uma pessoa diferente, que as coisas podiam ser diferentes entre a gente, caramba, eu até havia me sentido atraída por ele! Eu me sentia cada vez mais tapada, cada vez pior e também comecei a sentir lágrimas e salgadas correndo pelo meu rosto, logo eu soluçava descontroladamente, o desespero ia tomando conta de mim e eu sentia a falta de algo que eu nem sabia bem o que era.

A verdade é que, gostando ou odiando ele, Scorpius sempre tinha sido uma parte importante da minha vida, antes eu o via somente como uma inconveniência com a qual eu era obrigada a lidar, mas ele era mais do que isso, até quando nós estávamos somente brigando, eu passava uma boa parte do meu tempo pensando nele. Agora eu não via saída para a situação em que eu me encontrava, eu não queria mais brigar com Scorpius, estava cansada disso e não via mais motivos, mas as coisas não podiam ser de outro jeito, mesmo que eu quisesse, porque ele ainda me odiava. Meu peito doía com isso, como se alguém o tivesse perfurado com uma faca, eu puxei meu travesseiro e o abracei com toda a minha força como se, de alguma forma isso fosse fazer a dor passar, mas o gesto era inútil. Eu fiquei assim, tentando lutar com a minha dor, até que minhas lágrimas se esgotaram e finalmente o sono me dominou.

É isso aí pessoal, tá chegando o fim! Então, não percam, neste mesmo local o emocionante e decisivo último capítulo de Orgulho e Preconceito! (ok, eu tive um momento novela, mas já parei)


	6. Chapter 6

Durante a semana que se seguiu eu coloquei uma máscara de frieza, para esconder o quanto me sentia mal, o quanto eu estava sofrendo com tudo aquilo, mas eu não deixaria ninguém ver isso, muito menos Scorpius, por isso eu ignorei completamente a presença dele no castelo. Eu teria que ir com ele ao baile, mas depois disso, estaria tudo acabado, eu não iria ter mais que sequer olhar na cara dele e continuaria minha vida como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Parecia o plano perfeito, se eu não sentisse que estava errado, se meu coração não disparasse cada vez que eu passava reto pela mesa da Sonserina e, principalmente, se Kay e Al não ficassem me olhando como se eu estivesse prestes a ter um ataque histérico no meio do Salão. Eu não havia contado para eles sobre o que eu tinha ouvido o Scorpius falando e nem sobre a reação que isso causara em mim, porém, embora eu não dissesse nada, eles sabiam que algo estava errado.

Finalmente chegara o dia do baile e, com isso, um alvoroço tomou conta de toda a escola, todas as meninas cochichavam mais do que nunca sobre o que iria acontecer na festa. Eu pretendia continuar com o meu plano, mas quanto mais a noite se aproximava, mais nervosa eu ficava, eu não sabia como ia ser quando eu fosse forçada a olhar para Scorpius de novo. Continuei dizendo a mim mesma que seria só por alguns minutos, depois eu poderia ir embora e dizer para o meu irmão que ele estava errado, completamente errado.

O dormitório agora estava cheio de garotas correndo com maquiagens, vestidos que precisavam ser passados e cremes para cabelo em suas mãos e os espelhos estavam sendo disputados, era difícil conseguir um espaço em algum deles. Finalmente eu consegui dividir um com Katy, que não parava de tagarelar sobre James. Quando saímos da frente do espelho tínhamos analisado tudo que o James havia falado na última semana para Kay, até mesmo suas expressões.

Depois de muito tempo nos arrumando, estávamos prontas. Eu usava um vestido vermelho de um ombro só, longo de tafetá, a saia era de camadas desse mesmo tecido que se sobrepunham, dando volume, nos pés eu calçava uma sandália de salto alto prata. Katy estava com um vestido tomara-que-caia cinza, inteiro com brilhos e com a saia rodada, que ia até a altura de seus joelhos. Eu disse para Katy que ela podia ir que logo eu desceria, na verdade, eu não queria ficar de vela indo com ela e o James até o Salão, então, depois que ela saiu, eu fui dar uma última checada na maquiagem. Droga, por que o delineador nunca ficava igual nos dois olhos?! Eu tentei mais algumas vezes melhorar isso, o que não foi um sucesso, mas, quando eu achei que eu tinha conseguido fazer com que a maquiagem nos dois olhos estivesse a mais parecida possível, eu resolvi descer.

Quando eu estava chegando ao final da escada, vi o Scorpius, ele estava lá, me esperando, usava um terno, mas os cabelos ainda estavam despenteados.

– Olá. – Ele disse enquanto oferecia o braço para mim. Eu segurei no braço dele e começamos a andar. – Hum, você... tá muito bonita hoje, Rose.

– Obrigada, Malfoy. – Eu respondi com o sorriso mais falso que consegui dar. Ele retomou seu sorriso insolente de sempre.

Entramos no Salão, a decoração estava diferente naquela noite, tudo tinha tons de roxo e laranja, típico do Dia das Bruxas, e as costumeiras mesas compridas das casas haviam sido retiradas para dar lugar a algumas pequenas mesas redondas e uma pista de dança, em um canto um palco havia sido montado e uma banda estava tocando. Quase todos já estavam lá, eu observei algumas caras de surpresa ao me verem entrando com Scorpius, mas foram poucas, a maioria da escola estava sabendo da aposta. Você podia ver de tudo em Hogwarts, menos um segredo, qualquer coisa que acontecesse se espalhava pelo resto da escola em cinco minutos, e eu não estou exagerando, era assustador a velocidade com que as fofocas se espalhavam por lá. Olhando para a pista eu vi que Katy e James estavam lá no meio, se beijando, um pouco mais distante estava Al, dançando com Helen, ele me viu e acenou para mim, eu acenei de volta.

A banda começara a tocar uma música velha d'As Esquisitonas, mas que era a minha favorita, podia estar acontecendo o que fosse, mas eu ia dançar aquela música. Virei-me para Scorpius.

– Vou dançar.

– Ah, é, tá bom. – E ele foi para a pista atrás de mim. Bom, pelo menos deve ter sido uma cena engraçada, o Malfoy indo atrás de uma Weasley, e não era para brigar.

No final das contas, até que foi divertido, Scorpius parecia gostar daquela música também e nós dançamos animadamente. Por alguns momentos eu esqueci que estava ao lado do meu inimigo mortal, do garoto que me odiava, por alguns instantes ele era apenas um garoto que tinha coisas em comum comigo, com quem eu podia me divertir.

Porém, já dizia o ditado, _tudo o que é bom, dura pouco._ A banda começou a tocar uma música mais lenta e nesse momento Hillary e Johnson passaram perto de onde nós estávamos. Johnson tinha a cara tão contorcida que era impossível decifrar o que significava a expressão dele, já Hillary, bom, vou me limitar a dizer que, se olhares pudessem matar, eu já estaria morta e enterrada. Scorpius pareceu ficar sem graça e fechou a cara.

– Vamos pegar alguma coisa para beber? – Ele foi andando sem esperar a minha resposta. Ótimo, se tivesse alguma bebida alcoólica lá, eu já estaria enchendo a cara, não que eu fosse de beber, mas eu não via salvação para essa noite, eu ia me considerar sortuda se não enlouquecesse com as mudanças de humor de Scorpius e se até o final da noite Hillary não me estuporasse ou coisa pior. Alguém podia me arranjar um firewhisky?

Obviamente, não tinha nada com o que eu pudesse me embebedar, então nós pegamos duas cervejas amanteigadas. Eu estava indo sentar-me à mesa mais próxima, quando Scorpius me segurou pelo braço.

– Rose... você está fria hoje, e eu sei porque. Olha, eu sei que eu já disse muita merda e que eu sempre agi como um idiota mas...

– Você não precisa fingir Scorpius, fingir que se importa, que isso poderia dar certo, nós dois sabemos que está aqui obrigado, afinal, por que mais você iria ao baile com a idiota da Weasley, não é? – Eu puxei meu braço, que ele ainda segurava e comecei a andar.

Foi então que Hillary chegou pelo outro lado e segurou Scorpius, eu havia olhado uma última vez para trás e ela aproximava seu rosto dele. Eu virei e segui em frente, sabia o que ela ia fazer e também sabia que eu não queria ver isso. Eu me concentrava agora em sair o mais rápido possível daquele Salão, porém, quando eu estava quase passando pelas portas, duas mãos me seguraram pelos ombros.

Era Katy, ela e James me olhavam com cara de preocupados. Eu tentei fugir dela, mas ela me segurou mais forte ainda.

– O que aconteceu Rosie?

Eu simplesmente balancei a cabeça em um sinal de negativo enquanto percebia que não ia conseguir falar e que meus olhos estavam se enchendo de lágrimas.

– Ah, não. – Katy virou-se para James. – Espera um pouco aqui. – E me empurrou para fora do Salão, lá ela parou comigo ao lado da porta.

– Eu quase não acredito nisso, mas é o Malfoy, não é? – Ela olhava para mim séria, na verdade eu vi que ela ainda tinha esperanças que eu dissesse para ela que não, que era qualquer outra coisa que estava me deixando daquele jeito.

– Kay, eu não sei o que fazer.

– Então é mesmo? – Ela me olhava com cara de incrédula, mas logo recompôs a expressão séria de antes. – Ok, eu não sei o que aconteceu pra você estar gostando do Malfoy e acho isso uma loucura, mas, de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: essa garota chorando aqui na minha frente não é a Rose que eu conheço, porque a minha amiga não fica chorando pelos cantos, ela toma atitudes.

– Eu... preciso de um tempo Kay. – E sai correndo em direção ao banheiro feminino.

Chegando lá, me tranquei no primeiro box. Lágrimas percorriam meu rosto incessantemente e eu fiquei lá, enquanto não conseguia me controlar e parar de chorar. Mas Katy tinha razão, eu nunca tinha sido assim, por mais que estar sofrendo por causa do Scorpius fosse motivo suficiente para achar que eu estava louca, eu não iria ficar chorando no banheiro e perder toda a festa, o que acontecera com o meu plano de frieza? Tudo bem, eu sabia que nunca tinha sido uma pessoa fria e não conseguiria ser agora. Então, o que me restava era encarar a realidade: sim, eu gostava do Scorpius, e sim, eu estava mal porque ele me achava uma traidora do sangue nojenta e preferia ficar se agarrando com Hillary. Mas, isso não iria me impedir de voltar para o Salão e me divertir o quanto pudesse com os meus amigos.

Eu saí do box e parei em frente ao espelho, enxuguei minhas lágrimas e tentei lavar com água o lápis de olho borrado. Respirei fundo e saí do banheiro. Quando estava no meio do caminho, ouvi passos de alguém correndo em direção ao corredor em que eu estava, no segundo seguinte, Scorpius apareceu, há dois metros de distância de mim.

– Você está aí, que bom que eu te achei. – Ele disse um pouco ofegante, então cruzou a distância que havia entre nós, até parar na minha frente.

– Rose, por favor, me escuta. – Ele começou. Eu não queria escutar nada, mas também não queria sair dali, então fiquei parada, sem falar nada. – Eu fui um idiota e estúpido todo esse tempo, mas nas últimas semanas eu percebi que isso foi a pior besteira que eu já fiz, eu brigava com você só pra esconder de mim mesmo o quanto me importava com você. – Ele se aproximou mais ainda de mim. – Me perdoa Rose, por favor.

Eu estava como que em estado de choque pelas coisas que ele tinha dito, e também pela proximidade dele. Eu achava difícil acreditar que ele tinha acabado de dizer tudo aquilo mesmo, e que era tudo verdade.

– Como eu posso saber que você realmente acha isso que está dizendo, por que eu acreditaria que não está mentindo?

– Porque eu vou provar. – Sua fala não era mais que um sussurro. Agora seu rosto estava há apenas alguns centímetros do meu, eu podia sentir sua respiração, rápida e quente, em meu rosto.

– Como?

– Assim. – E ele me beijou.

No começo, foi um beijo doce e suave, mas depois foi se intensificando. Com a mão esquerda, ele segurava meu rosto, mas desceu ela pelo meu pescoço, me causando arrepios. Quando nos separamos, estávamos ambos ofegantes. Eu abri os olhos e vi que ele sorria.

– O que acha de voltarmos para o Salão e deixarmos todo mundo em estado de choque? Ah, menos o seu irmão, é claro, acho que ele estava certo.

– É verdade, ele vai ficar insuportável depois disso. – Ele riu, provavelmente eu tinha feito uma cara muito estranha ao pensar que ia ter que agüentar meu irmão com ar de superior dizendo _'viu, eu estava certo o tempo todo'_. – Você realmente quer fazer isso então? Sabe, assumir que está saindo com uma Weasley não vai ser, digamos, fácil.

– É, uns quatro primos pelo menos querendo me matar? Tá bom, acho que eu posso agüentar isso. – Ele sorriu e me beijou novamente.

Quando voltamos ao Salão dessa vez realmente houve rostos em choque, pois Scorpius me segurava pela cintura e nós dois riamos. Eu olhei para Katy, que estava na pista, e ela respondeu meu olhar rindo e balançando a cabeça para os lados, James, que estava ao lado dela parecia confuso, assim como Al, pelo jeito, eles iam querer ter uma conversa amanhã na sala comunal da Grifinória, mas, por enquanto, eu não me importava com isso.

– Acho que eles precisam de um pouco mais de choque. – Eu disse, jogando meus braços em torno do pescoço de Scorpius e beijando ele.

Eu não sabia como isso ia terminar, nem se ia dar certo, ou se minha família ia querer me deserdar depois disso, mas, como eu disse, eu não me importava, não naquela noite.

**FIM**


End file.
